


The Gang Gets Fat

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joey and Frank start eating a lot and get a little chubby. Frank learns to control himself, but Joey really lets himself go. Eventually, he gets sent into a trial with David King, and it ends in some kinky stuff.
Relationships: Joey/David King, Joey/Frank Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. 200 Club

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: The first chapter is copied from a drabble on another post of mine, Fat Guys Being Nasty. If you've already read that, then skip to the second chapter for new stuff. I'm just re-posting this first part because it's important to the ""plot"" and I want this work to stand alone better.
> 
> Also, shout-out to ArtHistory, who gave me a lot of inspiration for this.

It’s rare to find another friendly killer. While all the members of the Legion are mostly still normal, some of the other killers are… Not very nice to be around. Julie got stabbed my Michael once. Not fun. Even after a handful of duds, though, that didn’t stop Frank from trying to talk to the rest of the bunch. That’s how they ended up having frequent get-togethers with the strange man known as Bubba. It didn’t take much to convince the timid guy that they’re not a threat, and as soon as peace was established, Bubba immediately tried to appease them with his odd chili. How he managed to get the ingredients for chilli when the Entity never provided anyone food, Frank has never figured it out, but he’s not gonna complain. Any guy is gonna take free food when offered. Julie and Susie refused to come join them, purportedly because Bubba is, quote, “too weird,” but that didn’t stop Frank and Joey from enjoying a nice dinner every now and then.

When Frank and Joey show up again, Bubba squeals with delight. The strange farm house they step into is strangely hot and muggy, but the smell of chili that’s wafting through the halls is more than distracting. Frank feels his mouth start salivating almost instantly. If there’s one thing he misses about the real world, it’s all the food and booze he’s been missing out on. Bubba’s cooking tastes a little off from the real thing, likely due to the nature of the Entity’s ingredients, but it’s close enough to still be delightful.

Both of the Legion members take a seat beside each other at the dining room table as Bubba fetches a huge vat of his secret recipe chili. The rotund chef smacks a wooden spoon against the side of the pot and grunts happily. Frankly, this is the only time they’ve ever seen Bubba express a positive emotion, so that’s probably why the Entity indulges him. Gotta reward its killers somehow.

Frank and Joey don’t even have to exchange a word before there’s steaming bowls of chili in front of them, filled right to the brim. Neither of them waste a second and they start shoveling the Southern meal into their mouths as fast as possible. The taste is perfect, warm and soothing while still spicy and flavorful. It’s almost impossible to stop themselves from draining the whole bowl in less than a minute, but thankfully, Bubba keeps pouring them more chili while he eats his own portions.

It isn’t until Joey feels a bead of sweat roll down his face that the boys take a break. Joey leans back in his seat and peels off his jacket, slinging it over the back of the chair. The house is boiling with the kitchen spilling heat everywhere, and in combination with the spicy chili, the heat’s starting to get to him. Before he can start digging back into the food, though, Frank lets out a chuckle and pokes Joey in the side.

“You’re turning into our friend Bubba over there.” Frank snickers as he pats Joey’s distended stomach. Though the black muscle tee he’s wearing may hide the folds of his belly, it’s completely undeniable that a ball of flab sits where Joey’s rock-hard abs used to be. What used to be a six-pack looks like it got replaced by a six-pack of beer.

“What?” Joey sneers back at his friend with an up-turned lip. He runs a hand over his middle, self-consciously sucking his belly in so his chest is puffed out. “Shut the fuck up, dude. You’re more than a fat ass than I am.”

“Fuck off, no way.” Frank lifts up his t-shirt up to his chin to reveal his soft gut. While his stomach is definitely flatter than Joey’s, which is a point of pride for him now, it’s immediately obvious that Frank’s love handles and chest are much flabbier than Joey’s. He’s never particularly cared about having a perfect physique, as his habit of drinking a lot has always kept him with a bit of a pooch to his lower belly, but it’s undeniable that his bloated stomach is looking a lot worse than it usually does. “It’s nothing, dude. Just gotta lose a couple pounds and I’ll look like a fuckin’ Greek god compared to that gut you have.”

Joey sticks his finger into Frank’s beginner belly and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever, dude.”

Bubba doesn’t seem to be paying attention to their conversation, as he merely fills their bowls back up and returns to his own meal. Despite having just made fun of each other for gaining weight, the boys start sucking down chili like nothing. Bubba gives them yet another round after that bowl, and only after that do they finally slow down. Joey hikes his shirt up over the top of his belly and gives his gut a slap to the side.

“Fuck, dude. Getting so full.” He groans and leans his head back while he rubs his bloated stomach. His stomach bubbles and groans as it tries to handle all the chili that’s been stuffed into it. Frank, however, just chuckles and punches his own stomach as a show of strength.

“Heh, you can’t even handle a bit of chili? Too hot for you?” Frank slides his bowl towards Bubba with an awful lot of bravado. Bubba complies with the demand, pouring another healthy helping of chili into Frank’s bowl, but he lets out a gassy burp as he moves to do so. Frank laughs at that too, taking it as a prompt to let out his own belch. It’s a long one, rattling through the room for several seconds before he stuffs his face full of chili again.

“Hell no, you’re not beating me.” Joey shakes his head and leans forward in his chair with his gut still hanging out. Bubba gives him another helping too and they both start devouring the meal as fast as they can. In between gulps, though, Joey side-eyes Frank and taunts him. “You think you can call me a fatass and then beat me in an eating competition? No way, Jose. I didn’t get this belly for nothing.”

“Aw, don’t get mad just ‘cuz you’re fat AND a loser!” Frank shouts through a full mouth, causing a bit of spittle to fly out onto the table.

At this point, Bubba’s standing at their sides with the vat of chili in his arms. Each time one of the boys gets low, he fills them up before they even have to think about it, like an endless bowl of chili. They go at it for a scarily long time until Frank tosses a half-full bowl of chili onto the table and doubles over with a groan.

“Fuck… Cramping up…” He pulls up his shirt again and presses his palm into the curve of his stomach. It feels like a balloon due to how tight his gut is. He tries to burp up some gas to relieve the pressure, but nothing he does gets rid of the throbbing pain of a stomach pushed past its limit. As little as he wants to admit he’s lost, he slams his hand down on the table and lets out a groan of frustration. “You win, Joe.”

“Fuck yeah!” Joey tries to shout, but when he opens his mouth to say it, Bubba forces a spoonful of chili into his mouth. He doesn’t want to throw up on the table, so despite his surprise, he chokes down the mouthful. He can feel the lump travel down his throat and land in his extremely full belly. He presses his hands to the side of his basket-ball sized belly and tests it by pushing it in a little bit. Though it’s tight as hell, his fat middle still squishes easily enough. He sticks his finger into the top of his belly where his distended stomach pushes out the most. It still has a little more room, and looking over at Bubba, there’s still a little more chili left at the bottom of the pot. Despite his gurgling guts telling him not to, he lets Bubba keep spooning in the remaining chili.

“H-hold on, I’m gonna pop…” Joey moans out after another couple dozen spoonfuls of chili. His stomach whines and sloshes, desperately trying to keep all of that chili down. He can feel some of his stomach contents drop further into him, but the full feeling only gets worse. At this point, he looks positively pregnant, with his belly pushing onto his lap properly. Frank’s stopped laughing, instead just watching with amazement.

“Come on, dude, don’t be a fuckin’ chicken!” Frank shouts.

Before Joey can protest again, Bubba shoves another heap of chili against Joey’s lips and he has no choice but to let it slide into his mouth. It takes some chewing and a whole lot of willpower, but eventually, Joey manages to force the mouthful down. It lands in his gut with an intense thud. His stomach lurches a bit with the added weight, but thankfully, a hand to his mouth keeps him from chucking it up.

Bubba squeals happily to signify that the entire vat of chili has officially disappeared into their bellies. The pot slams down on the table with a satisfying clatter, punctuated by Joey letting out a massive burp. He presses his back into the back of his chair as he cradles his bloated gut in his hands. Frank leans over and runs his fingers over the taut curve of Joey’s gut too. “Damn, dude. You really slammed it back.” Frank says with his eyes wide.

“And your boy’s still blasted, even with a Bubba belly.” Joey flexes his arms out to the side, showing off some definition, but it’s almost a comical sight when his giant gut is sticking out of his shirt. He tries to pull his tanktop down over his girth, but it can’t seem to fit over the entire mass of lard and it ends up revealing the stretch of hairy brown skin that is his underbelly. The fabric seems skin-tight, as it clings into Joey’s belly button almost perfectly.

Bubba, upon hearing his name, grunts and gives his own belly a couple slaps. It wobbles back and forth intensely as Bubba throws his apron off. Frank raises an eyebrow as he notices how the buttons on Bubba’s shirt are stretched so incredibly tight that it looks like they're about to blow. It’s an astute observation to make, too, as when Bubba licks the last of the chili off his fingers, he lets out a pleased sigh and his belly drops. The pressure becomes too much for the poor shirt and a couple buttons ping off into oblivion. Bubba’s bear-rug belly lurches forward and he lets out an almost orgasmic sigh. That shirt must have felt like a damn bear trap with how desperately it was holding on to his gut, but now that it’s hanging out freely, Bubba leans back into own chair and idly rubs the ocean of jello.

“Come on, Joe.” Frank takes a deep breath and pushes himself out of his chair. His belly cramps again with the motion, but he manages to stabilize himself on the side of Joey’s chair. “We gotta get going.”

“Hold on, dude.” Joey groans. “I can’t. Let me digest a bit first.”

Frank just smirks as his eyes snap between Joey and Bubba’s ball bellies. While Bubba has had years to pack on the pounds and get a nice head start, the way Joey sits with his gut pinning him down looks identical to the way Bubba’s sitting. He’s a bit sore he lost the eating competition, but at least he can confidently say he isn’t quite a fatass like these two yet.


	2. In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey's starting to blow up and Frank isn't helping.
> 
> also there's some farting in this because bros be nasty

It didn’t take long before Bubba’s eating habits rubbed off on them.

Nor did it take long before Joey had outgrown his clothes. Thankfully, his pants had already been several sizes too big so that wasn’t much of a problem, but all of his shirts had become nothing more than crop tops on him. No matter how much he sucked in his belly, he was just too fat, so he settled for just wearing his unzipped jacket. Julie and Susie didn’t seem to like seeing his doughy gut all the time, but Frank…

Frank didn’t seem to mind at all. He’d packed on a few pounds himself, but his frighteningly fast metabolism kicked in before he could develop more than an average beer gut. That hadn’t stopped him from trying to one-up Joe at every turn, though. Everything was a competition-- eating, drinking, burping, farting, anything. The only thing he could never win at was gaining weight. At first, Joey had celebrated every pound he gained on Frank. Each one was noticeable in the beginning, but after a couple dozen celebrations, Joey’s round belly stopped being a spectacle and he started just being, well, fat. The lard stopped concentrating on his gut and it started appearing everywhere else. Soft love-handles that spilled over the waist of his pants, a juicy ass pushing the limits of his tight boxers, thick legs that wobbled with each step. Not even his dark beard could hide his developing second chin.

Luckily for Joey’s ego, his upper body was spared from the flab attack. Every time someone commented on his growing body, he just rolled up his sleeves and flexed his thick arms. Even his chest still looked impressive despite the layer of soft flesh slowly accumulating on top of it. For all intents and purposes, he has become an ex-jock.

But an ex-jock is good enough, right?

“Fuck, I worked up an appetite out there.” Joey pants, having just returned from a trial. He unzips the front of his jacket and lets his gut hang out. While he had learned to accept his blimp of a belly, it still feels embarrassing to be running around with it jiggling all over the place, so whenever he’s in front of the survivors, he makes sure he at least tries to cover himself. The bulge of his belly still peaks out from under his coat, but it’s better than nothing. With nothing better to do, though, Joey picks up one of the pizza boxes from the counter and walks over to the middle part of the lodge. They managed to steal a bunch from that Dwight guy over the last bunch of trials. The Entity seems to like replacing the pizza strapped to Dwight’s back, so the Legion has helped themselves to it, even if it’s a little messed up from all the running they have to do. Letting out a sigh, Joey throws himself over the back of the couch and flops down.

“Fuck!” It’s muffled, but it’s definitely Frank’s voice. Joey looks under him and realizes that Frank had been sleeping there. Unlucky way to lay, too, as Joey’s ass landed right where Frank’s face is. Frank’s arms swing out and beat against Joey’s sides, but a wicked grin makes its way onto Joey’s lips. Before he lets Frank go, he lets one rip right into Frank’s face, and it turns out to be a long one too. Frank just screams in agony before Joey shifts his weight off and lets him crawl away.

“Fuckin’ gross, dude!” Frank shouts, but he laughs right after. “The hell have you been eating?”

“Same as you, bro.” Joey lifts the pizza box up and grins. He doesn’t waste any time before popping it open and getting his fingers into the pepperoni pizza that Dwight so generously donated to their cause. It may look like it got ran over by a car, but the grease tastes so god damn good. He just fuckin’ devours it slice by slice, barely even stopping to breathe. It’s only when he pauses to fold a couple slides together that he realizes Frank hasn’t moved yet. He’s just been staring down at Joey’s bulging gut as Joey keeps shoving pizza down his throat. Frank just plays it off when he realizes he’s been staring and he snags a slice of pizza, causing Joey to scowl. “Dude, get your own.”

“Did you pass kindergarten, fat ass? Learn to share.” Frank sneers as he takes a big chunk out of his slice. He takes a second to swallow it before letting out a moan. “Fuck, no wonder you’re getting so huge. This shit’s fuckin’ killer.” His hand runs over his much more meager belly to emphasize his point.

“Right?” Joey lets out a loud burp right after he chokes down the last of the pizza. The box, which was sitting on top of his belly, falls to the side as he runs his hands over the curve of his gut. His fingers press into the flabby dough, dip into his deep belly button, and grab hold of his prominent love handles. It wasn’t long ago that his stomach was flat and hard, but if a beer gut is the cost of gains, Joey’s willing to take it. He flexes his chest to make himself feel better. Definitely getting huge, but in a good way, right?

“Don’t tell me you’re already full, dude.” Frank finishes his slice of pizza and laughs. “No way that big keg of yours can only hold one fuckin’ pizza.”

“Never said I was done, dumb ass. Throw me that other box.” Joey says, and Frank obliges. The pizza that was sitting on the other couch already has a few slices taken out of it, but Joey pays no mind to that as he hungrily gobbles up the rest of it. He shovels each slice into his gullet as fast as possible, using his fingers to shovel in any fallen toppings. Dollops of sauce and grease drip down onto his flabby chest and down onto the top of his swollen gut, but he doesn’t seem to notice as he continues inhaling the pizza.

“Fuck. So good.” Joey lets out a groan as he slaps the side of his now noticeably bloated belly. One whole pizza felt good, but the second one makes his stomach feel uncomfortably tight. Not completely full yet though.

“Holy shit, dude.” Frank snickers. He gives Joey’s belly a wiggle, causing it to sway back and forth. The motion seems to disturb Joey’s stomach a bit, as he lets out a particularly rank burp right in Frank’s face. Smells just like cheese, too. Frank, in response, grabs a beer off the table behind him and hands it to Joe. “Wash that down with something, bro.”

Joey cracks the beer and guzzles the carbonated drink in seconds, letting out another loud burp as he throws the empty can to the side. It seems his gas was loud enough to alert the other Legion members, though, as they hear footsteps from above, creaking on the old wooden floorboards. Julie and Susie emerge from the stairwell with sour looks on their faces.

“Joe, do you seriously have to be disgusting?” Julie walks over and picks up the pizza box from the floor. She looks down at him with her perfect eyebrows knitted together. “This floor isn’t your personal garbage can.”

“Aw, come on, Jules, I’m just havin’ a good time.” Joe leans one arm behind his head and rests the other one on the curve of his gut. He runs his finger over a slick of sauce that fell onto his belly and he sticks it into his mouth, which causes Julie to groan in frustration.

“Yeah, well, it’s fucking gross, so stop.” She tosses the box right into Joey’s face and stomps away over towards the door. Susie trails behind her like a kicked puppy, not wanting to disagree but also not wanting to agree.

“Jules, hey!” Frank calls out, and both he and Joey sit up and catch up to her. “Where the hell are you going?”

She spins around and tugs her hood over her head in a huff. “For a walk. Need to clear my head since you idiots can’t shut up. Maybe you should put down the food and get some exercise too, Joey.” She stabs her nail into Joey’s distended stomach, which causes a belch to rattle out of him. Frank doubles over in laughter when Julie puts on a look of utter disgust. “Pull yourself together, Joe. You really let yourself go.”

The doors slam shut and then the girls are gone. Frank slaps his hand onto Joey’s shoulder and laughs right in his face, too. “Holy fuck, dude, that was perfect! Couldn’t have been better timed!”

Joey’s a little flustered that the girls are so upset about it, but he can’t help but join in the laughter. “Hey, that wasn’t even my fault! She was the one that pushed it out.” As if telling a punch line, Joey lets out a fart and laughs again. “That one, though, was definitely intentional.”

“She’s right, though, Joe.” Frank’s hand falls down to Joey’s belly and wobbles it up and down. “You’ve definitely let yourself go.”

“Fuck it, dude, whatever. If we’re stuck in the stupid Entity’s realm, then we deserve to enjoy ourselves a little.” Joey shoves Frank’s hand away, but Joey’s gut doesn’t stop jiggling. It hefts up and down with each step he takes, and where else would he be going but the kitchen? There’s still another couple boxes stacked on the counter, so he picks one up and shoves a slice in his mouth before he even realizes what kind it is. Frank just watches with a beer in his hand as Joey slams back another whole pizza.

Once he’s on the last slice, though, Joey’s gut gurgles precariously and he lets out a groan. He leans back against the wall, but before he can even realize what’s happening, Frank’s at his side, rubbing circles into his tight belly. “Fuck, dude.” He mutters as he admires the bloated form of Joey’s midsection. “You really packed it in there.”

“Can’t eat another bite.” He bites down on his lip when his stomach cramps up again.

“Bro, come on, you’re on the last slice.” Frank says with a surprising amount of encouragement in his voice. He lifts the piece of pizza up to Joey’s lips and grins. “You really gonna chicken out now?”

“I ain’t a chicken.” Joey grunts and opens his mouth to let the slice of pizza slide in. He chews carefully, taking his dear sweet time. Frank’s soothing circle motions on his stomach seem to be settling his stomach enough for him to swallow down the last bits of pizza without too much hassle. Once it’s all down, he lets out a beastly roar of a burp and waddles back over to the couch. Another burp rockets out of him when he flops down. There’s the distinct sound of ripping fabric when his ass hits the sofa, but he doesn’t seem to either care or even notice.

“Fuck, dude…” Joey looks down at his gut and admires his hard work. Slicks of grease coat his fat from how much he was rubbing himself while he was eating. Pale stretch marks run across the sides of his belly, serving as a testament to how much he’s been stuffing himself. His stomach is so distended that he can’t even see his legs over the curve of it, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling his erection rub against the underside of his belly. He can’t help but run his hand over the crotch of his strained pants. A slick of precum stains the fabric.

“Jesus Christ, look at that thing.” Frank takes a seat next to Joey on the couch, though he has to bite his tongue from saying something he might regret. Neither of them want to admit what they’re feeling or even act on it, but both of them notice each other’s rather prominent erections. “It looks like you swallowed a beach ball. Can’t believe you got this fat, dude.”

“Me neither.”


	3. The Sex Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey's really packing on the pounds and now he has to deal with David King while bloated. Then he gets stuck in a window.   
> Uh oh.
> 
> This is the part where sex happens.
> 
> Watch out for the sex.
> 
> There's sex.

It’s undeniable now.

Grabbing fistfuls of doughy fat, Joey stares down at himself. He is 100%, definitely, absolutely fat now. He had gone days and days telling himself that it was just a beer gut, he was just bloated, it’s just a few pounds, but no. The Entity had to give him new clothes ‘cuz his pants wouldn’t go up past his meaty thighs. His jacket was skin-tight around his soft arms. He had bigger boobs than Julie did, for God sake.

Joey sighs and leans back into his seat in front of the fire. He takes another large mouthful out of a bowl of survivor pudding. It’s a perfect combination of salty and sweet. It quickly became his new favorite snack after Dwight stopped providing pizza. The half dozen empty bowls sitting on the table in front of him are proof of that, and as his bloated gut would make anyone guess, all of those bowls were eaten in the last hour. His full stomach gurgles and whines as it works on digesting all the cream and fat that’s been shoved into it. Once he finishes his seventh bowl of pudding, he throws it to the side and runs his hands over the flabby expanse of his gut.

“Fuck…” Joey mutters to himself as he hefts the weight of his belly up and down, causing it to wobble profusely. “What happened to you, Joe?” There’s a hint of ruefulness in his voice. The memory of his six-pack abs fades further and further away. There was a time where he was slim and fit once, with tight muscles and an athletic build. Now all of that muscle’s covered in heavy layers of fat, probably approaching 100 pounds by now. His hands slide down to his prominent love handles and give them a squeeze. While his whole body has become flabby, his midsection took the worst damage. He’s easily twice as wide as he used to be just because of his gut that spills out in every direction.

He leans his head back against the couch and lets his eyes close for just a second. The full feeling lulls him to sleep, his busy stomach working away, but just before he can slip away into unconsciousness, there’s a familiar feeling of weightlessness. His eyes shoot open, and for the first time in quite a while, he realizes that the Entity is taking him into a trial. The Lodge turns into a haze of fog and it cloaks his vision. A few moments later, he blinks and the world transforms back into color. 

Autohaven Wreckers. It isn’t often that the Entity takes him to unfamiliar realms.

Joey rubs a circle into his stomach and lets out a groan. What shitty timing. How the hell is he supposed to chase down a survivor with a huge stuffed gut? Maybe the Entity did it on purpose. Maybe it’s trying to send a message. Joey’s shoulders tense at the thought. If the Entity cared about him gaining weight, then it wouldn’t have given them all that food, right?

He lets out a sigh and spins his knife around in his home. No amount of bitching and worrying is gonna end the trial any quicker, so he starts off towards the nearest structure survivors might be hiding in. It’s hard to keep focused, though, when he finds the sway of his wobbling fat distracting. It weighs him down more than he thought it would. “How long has it been since I worked out?” Joey asks himself, though it’s more rhetorical than anything. He really doesn’t want to know the answer at this point.

Luckily, Joey manages to find the first survivor by a gen before too long. Unluckily, that survivor happens to be David King, the survivor notorious for his shitty attitude. It only takes a second before David bursts out into laughter. “The fuck happened to you, mate? Didn’t know that the Clown joined the Legion.”

“Funny, coming from you. That shirt’s lookin’ a little tight, bud.” Joey sneers, trying his best to maintain his confidence.

David self-consciously runs a hand over his thick middle. He’s sporting a spare tire under his white tank top. Must’ve been all those cakes. David gives his bloated abs a slap and gives a toothy grin. “Just a bit of beer belly. Nothin’ a few days at the gym won’t fix. You, though? It’s gonna take a lot more than a couple minutes on the treadmill to get rid of that keg.”

“Reminder that you’re still in stabbing range.” Joey lunges forward with his knife and swings as hard as he can, but David manages to dive out of the way just in time.

“I’d like ta see ya try and catch me, lardy!” He taunts before running off towards the nearest building, which happens to be the auto garage. Joey huffs, the familiar adrenaline high of a chase kicking in. The Entity’s whispers start to fill his ears and all he can think about is shedding blood, causing harm.

Joey breaks out into a sprint in an attempt to catch up with the much more fit survivor, but it’s immediately obvious that this is gonna be a lot harder than he thought it would be. His belly cramps up as he runs, the motion upsetting his digesting meal. A series of wet belches come out of him and he forces himself to slow down. His guts gurgle and glorp as he clutches his stomach with his free hand. Shouldn’t have eaten so much…

“Don’t tell me you got a belly ache, mate.” David shouts over his shoulder as he pushes himself through a half-open window on the side of the Autohaven garage. Going through the door on the other side would give David far too much distance, so Joey takes a deep breath and tries to throw himself through the window. His feet leave the ground, his shoulders pass through, and then… His feet never hit the ground. He stops dead in the air, in fact. Confused, Joey tries to look back and see what happened, but the pressure around his gut tells him. 

He’s fucking stuck.

Joey tries to push himself out, force his folds of fat through, but the thin window frame is clamped tightly around the circumference of his midsection. His love handles are caught on the sides and his prominent paunch refuses to budge past the lip of the window. He uses all his muscles to try to get through, and yet all he manages to do is get himself even more stuck, perfectly in the middle. Any push or pull tears as his skin. Worst of all, all the struggling he does ends up his shirt riding up and pants falling down until he’s uncomfortably exposed. His brown belly meets the cold air and he can feel the cool breeze on his meaty ass.

“Holy shit.” David seems speechless, with his jaw hanging down in surprise. Not even the Clown or Bubba has gotten stuck like this before. They know their limits, know which windows they can fit through, but Joey… Fuck. Motherfucker. Fuck fuck fuck. A couple seconds later, David breaks into hysterics, literally rolling on the floor laughing. 

“Fuck you, David. Fuckin’ help me!” Joey shouts in frustration. He reaches his hands down and tries to pry his fat free, but he can’t even get his fingers in between his belly and the window.

David manages to calm himself enough to walk over to Joey’s side, but he definitely doesn’t help. Instead, he grabs a roll of Joey’s jiggly belly and starts laughing again as he watches it wobble. He pulls up Joey’s shirt to reveal his sagging chest and pokes at it. Joey, of course, tries to swing his knife into David’s side, but David manages to grab hold of his arm and wrestle the blade away from him. Normally, he’d be able to win a grapple with a survivor, but Joey’s, uh, compromised position does him no favors in a physical altercation.

“You really think I’m gonna help ya, fatass?” David smirks wickedly, twirling the handle of the blade between his calloused fingers. “Ain’t a single guy in the world that would do somethin’ nice for blokes like you. Murder is frowned upon, y’know.”

Joey opens his mouth to yell obscenities at David, but before he can come up with anything clever, his stomach lurches again and an acid-y burp bubbles out of him. The pressure on his middle is causing all that pudding to really toss and turn. For a moment, it feels like he’s gonna hurl, but a couple lengthy burps manages to soothe his stomach enough. It’s only then that Joey realizes he probably isn’t gonna get out of this window until his body manages to digest enough of the pudding. Maybe then his bloated belly would shrink a bit and he’d be able to wiggle his way out.

How long would that take, though?

“So, what?” Joey lets out a deep sigh and furrows his brow. “You just gonna stand there and laugh ‘til the others finish the gens?”

“Sounds about right, mate. You got any better ideas?” David stands with his hands on his hips. The pose causes his pooching belly to noticably stick out and it infuriates Joey. He used to look like that before he guzzled down too much beer and survivor pudding. He could’ve stopped there and been fine, but no, he couldn’t resist the urge to stuff himself ‘til he couldn’t move.

“You sure you ain’t gonna get bored?” Joey sneers. At this point, he just wants to be alone. These windows never used to be this thin. The Entity DEFINITELY did this on purpose. He finds himself having an imaginary conversation with his glorious leader in his head. Yeah, okay, I get it, I’m sorry. I get your point, but is this necessary? Can’t you just make me less fat or something? You’re the one that let us eat all that shit, dude!

David stares with half-lidded eyes before he lights up with an idea. “Y’know what, mate? You’re right. There’s plenty of ways I could kill some time.” And then he walks out the door and disappears. For a brief moment, Joey lets himself relax, glad that David decided to fuck off, but then a hand hits his backside and causes his wide ass to wobble profusely.

“Fuck, mate, you’ve got some meat on ya.” David leans against Joey and runs his hands across the expanse of Joey’s ass. He dips his fingers up along Joey’s hips, slides down Joey’s tight underwear, and pushes into the flab as far as he can. There’s the faint trace of a jock’s body underneath all the fat, muscles poking out. It’s different compared to a guy like Jeff, who’s been chubby all his life and feels more like a marshmallow. Joey’s chubby body is soft, but it has a firm foundation. Best of both worlds. After a minute or two of feeling up Joey’s fat ass, David wrestles with his belt and pulls out his already moist erection.

He can’t see what David’s doing, but he knows what’s happening as soon as he feels David’s hands spreading his thick cheeks apart. “The fuck are you doing?!” Joey barks. He tries to wrestle himself away from David’s grasp, but all he manages to do is grind his own stiffy into the harsh wood of the wall. “I-I’m not gay, dude!”

“You really gonna be a bitch about it?” David clicks his tongue and gives Joey’s ass another good slap. The sway of his fat is hypnotizing to the jock. He’s fucked fat guys before, but never quite this big. David leans in again and slides his hand under the lip of Joey’s navel, feeling up the jello-like consistency of his underbelly. Instinctively, Joey’s hip buck and he brushes his cock up against David’s muscular forearm. David lets out a sharp laugh. “Why the hell are ya hard if you’re ‘not gay’?”

“Fuck off, dude!” Joey shouts. He tries to pull himself free again, but the pulling force causes his belly to glorp precariously and he has to clutch his bloated belly to keep from throwing up. At the same time, David moves his hand closer to Joey’s crotch and starts feeling up the twitching erection.

“It ain’t gay if there’s no penetration.” David says with a coy smile.

“So what then? You just gonna slap my ass and jerk off?” Joey’s muscles twitch as the heat starts building in his groin. David slips his finger over the head of Joey’s cock, which causes him to let out an obscene moan. Precum drips down onto David’s hand.

“What if I told ya I can make a guy scream with just my tongue?”

Joey’s heart throbs in his ears. David could make him cum already if he wanted to. He really didn’t want to admit it, but the feeling of David playing with all his fat made him desperate for the release. The only thing keeping him from begging is his last shred of dignity, but even that’s starting to slip away. “Fuckin’ do it then.”

Wordlessly, David slips away for a second before Joey can feel his ass cheeks spread again. The warmth of David’s breath hits his sensitive skin, causing a shiver to run up Joey’s spine. With his fingers digging into the meat of Joey’s rather rotund butt, David leans in and runs his tongue along the perimeter of Joey’s tight hole. The sensation causes Joey to curl his toes inside his shoes, and it only gets worse as David dips his tongue in and out of his hole. The wetness fills him, thrusts deep and takes its sweet time coming back out. As soon as David’s strong hand wraps around Joey’s needy cock again, a shiver shakes his body and he can’t stop himself from cumming. A gush of semen spills into David’s hand and seeps through the spaces between his fingers. Splatters of cum hit the wall too.

The orgasm causes Joey to buck and groan, which by proxy causes his entire body to jiggle and wobble. His ass tenses and David presses his shaft up between Joey’s ass cheeks, thrusting it up and down against Joey’s flab until he cums too. At least he has the decency to pull away and cum into his other hand instead of painting Joey’s exposed back with a layer of slick white cum. At the same time as David’s orgasm, the last generator sputters to life in the distance and the exit gates power up with a loud rumble.

“Well, that’s my cue, mate. Be seein’ ya.” David stands up straight and pulls his pants back up. He messes with his belt buckle for a second before turning away, but instead of leaving quietly, he gives Joey’s ass one last good squeeze and chuckles to himself. “For luck.”

A couple moments later, a loud rumble comes from the sky. The Entity is displeased, it seems. Joey’s accepted it, really. He got thoroughly humiliated and then he got fucked by David King. That trial was certainly one hell of an eye-opener, and as the world falls away from him and he’s finally freed from his prison, Joey looks down at his flabby body with nothing but contempt and disgust.

The world materializes around him and he finds himself outside the Ormond Ski Lodge. As he makes his way back inside, Joey rolls up his shirt and grabs a handful of the flab around his deep navel. He used to make fun of the fat kids back in high school, make ‘em do the Truffle Shuffle or whatever. Now he’s a fuckin’ whale. Talk about karma. 

“Joey!” Frank meets him at the door, his eyebrows up in surprise.

Joey lets out a heavy sigh. “I know, bro. I’m gonna start workin’ out again and try to lose this gut.” He lets his flab fold drop, which causes his entire body to wobble and shake. “God, look how fat I’ve gotten.”

“Forget about that, dude!” Frank grabs him by the arm and yanks him inside, leading him over to the fireplace like he didn’t hear anything Joey just said. “Look what was here when I got back from a trial.”

An astoundingly calorie-rich feast is laid out atop tables and chairs. Pies, pudding, cream, cake. All heavy, fatty foods just waiting to be stuffed down his gullet. It’s unlike anything the Entity’s ever given them before. Frank just grins and hands Joey a plate like he WANTS them to get fatter. He hesitates for a second, but when Frank gives his own pot belly a slap and takes a bite out of a tart, all inhibition flies out the window. As Joey lifts a decadent slice of cake to his lips, though, he can’t help but wonder...

Does the Entity want him to get fatter?


End file.
